This research project will examine the structure of DNA polymerases from normal and cancer cells. Combined biochemical and immunological techniques will be used to explore the structures of these enzymes present inside the cells as well as the structures of purified enzymes. The specific aims include: (1)\purification and examination of subunit structures of eukaryotic DNA polymerases; (2)\preparation and characterization of immunological reagents to be used in structural studies on the enzymes; and (3)\examination of the intracellular and nascent peptide structures of eukaryotic DNA polymerases. (I)